1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand tools and more particularly to a wrench type of hand tool which includes an illuminating device that is intended to illuminate the operating area to which the wrench is being applied.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Hand tools in the form of wrenches have long been known. The common form of wrenches is what is termed a ratchet wrench which is connectable to various types of drivers or sockets, the driver or socket of the wrench then to be applied to a fastener or a fastener nut for the purpose of tightening the fastener or fastener nut. Many times when the operating of these wrenches, the fastener or fastener nut that is being tightened is not only in an inaccessible location but is also in a darkened location. It is common in such locations for the user to operate by "feel" in obtaining of the connection between the wrench and the fastener or the fastener nut as opposed to using sight. In some instances, "feel" is even difficult and sight is an absolute requirement. In such instances, usually there is a second person involved that operates a flashlight to illuminate the area of operation so that a satisfactory job of tightening the fastener or fastener nut can be achieved.